<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Sound by Miss_Dyana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098303">Safe and Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana'>Miss_Dyana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Self-Worth Issues, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You get hurt too much and too easily.”</p>
<p>Trevor isn't exactly the most careful when it comes to fighting. He doesn't really see the point of being careful, and he certainly doesn't understand why Sypha seems so bothered by him getting hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Speaker sighed loudly, and Trevor grinned slightly at her very, very obvious disapproval. She was bandaging his arm — though really, he didn’t need it, would’ve healed just fine on its own, he only ever had one or two cuts that got extremely badly infected and sure he nearly died then but there was no way that would happen again — and this was already her third sigh, but he was still not humoring her. If she wanted to say something, she would.</p>
<p>“You get hurt too much and too easily,” Sypha finally said, her ‘r’ rolling on her tongue with that accent he had grown to love, as she pushed the needle under his skin perhaps a little too energetically.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” he replied with a mere grimace. “That’s where it would be nice to be traveling with a half-vampire, huh? Too bad you chose me instead and now you’re stuck with m— Ow!”</p>
<p>Sypha smacked his arm and this time he hadn’t had the chance to brace himself for it, nor to hide the pain.</p>
<p>“Stop saying that,” she said, frowning as she focused on his arm again, and her fresh hands moving over his skin were gentle and soothing despite her apparent anger. “I do not regret choosing you, and Alucard wanted to stay at his father’s castle.”</p>
<p>“So if he hadn’t, you’d have asked him, right?”</p>
<p>To be honest, Trevor wasn’t quite sure why he was pressing the issue. What did he want? For her to tell him that yes, he was her second choice, that she would never have picked him if she had had literally anyone else to ask, that he was a pain in the ass and that it was the worse mistake she had ever done? Talk about self-destruction…</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t know, Trevor,” she replied honestly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, he liked the way she said his name, liked the way it sounded in her mouth, and he wondered what if would sound like in other circumstances but— Nah. Not with Sypha. She was way too good for him, and there was no chance she didn’t know that. “Perhaps I would have asked him to join us.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Now </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> would have been a nightmare.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He didn’t know how to feel about the rest. It had been so easy for that ‘us’ to make its way past her lips…</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “I </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>. You two would have been unbearable. You’re worse than children when you’re together.” There was a moment of silence. “But also, I felt it would have been cruel to offer. I don’t think he would have changed his mind. Traveling with him was never really an option.” A shrug. “So I didn’t consider it much. Why are you always thinking about the things that are not, Trevor?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “It’s not the things that aren’t,” he mumbled, caught off-guard, as he often was with her. “It’s the things that </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> be.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “So the things that </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, for now.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Hey, aren’t you Speakers also focused on things that </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> right now?” he protested, getting a bit defensive. “Things that were, things that will be, that sort of things.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“That’s different. That’s history. We don’t speculate.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t make much of a difference to me.”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “We don’t </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>. We think. We take action. We go where we need to go. What you’re doing— It’s not helping you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Well, she wasn’t wrong. The self-destruction, physical and mental, the worry, the anxiety that he tried to numb with alcohol, none of that made things better.</p>
<p>But she did.</p>
<p>“You get hurt too easily,” she said again. “You need to be more careful.”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “No can do. If I’m more careful, the creatures don’t get killed. They kill and hurt other people.” </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like you</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>. He had never quite forgiven himself for the scar Dracula had left on her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“So it doesn’t matter if they hurt you?”</p>
<p>He missed the anger that danced in her voice, the way she spoke through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>Suddenly her hands weren’t cold anymore, they were burning, which at least had the advantage of cauterizing the wound.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Dammit, what the </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>—?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Sypha stood up, removing her hand, and threw down her thread and needle.</p>
<p>“I’m done. If you get hurt doing careless things again, don’t count on me to help you with it.”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> The door slammed behind her, and Trevor winced. What had he done </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>? He sat on the bed a little while, ran his fingers through his hair, then finally went “Ah, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>” and walked out, following after her. She hadn’t gone very far, it turned out. She was just leaning against the guardrail, looking out at the city.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“You’re going to get cold,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Well it doesn’t really matter, does it?”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> He rose an eyebrow. She probably wouldn’t like it much more if he told her that it didn’t matter if it was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, but it would if it was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>. There was no way he made the world a better place. He had given up on that idea a long time ago. But Sypha? Her simple </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>presence</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> had to be an improvement for the world.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He took a few steps and placed himself behind her, engulfing her under his cloak. He found himself naturally wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head. She was so tiny. He liked the way she fit in his arms and against him, liked the feeling of her hair tickling his neck, liked the way she smelled of cinnamon and pine tree.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything, you know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would never</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Her shoulders shook, and at first he thought she was shrugging, but then he heard her sniff, and he froze in horror.</p>
<p>“Are you crying?”</p>
<p>He’d made her cry.</p>
<p>Well, shit.</p>
<p>“Hey, no— Don’t— It’s really not worth it— Ow, for fuck’s sake!”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Sypha had turned around and given him a strong kick in the shin. When he leaned forward in pain, she grabbed his head, bringing it to rest onto her shoulder, and he tensed. Being this close to her… It wasn’t right. Not for him. He considered himself lucky enough to be able to be by her side but he— Well, he </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> want that, he just didn’t think </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> should. Couldn’t be good for her, to encumber herself with him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“I don’t like to hear you say things like that,” she said, her voice surprisingly soft. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want you to die.”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Her fingers were caressing the nape of his neck very softly, which was sending all sorts of feelings down his spine, and </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, he wanted to— He cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened up, refusing to look at her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Oh, so </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> get to hurt me? Just not the others?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>She nodded, apparently satisfied with this conclusion.</p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p>He finally risked a glance at her, and it broke his heart to see that, despite the smile the last part of their conversation had brought to her face, her eyes were still fixed onto him, sad, worried.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> He… wasn’t used to having someone worry for him. Hadn’t had anyone do that in a long time. Hadn’t had anyone he wanted to come back, hadn’t had anyone who would </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> him to come back safe and uninjured.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Maybe he </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> be a little more careful.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Sypha reached out and took one of his hand in hers. Again, he marveled at how small she was, and at how despite that, she had managed to change his entire world.</p>
<p>“You better,” she threatened, and he had no doubt that she could kick his ass if she want to. “Otherwise I’ll—”</p>
<p>He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. It was something he had seen his father do for his mother, his brothers for women they were courting. It was a gesture he had always found ridiculous and, quite frankly, a noble’s whim. And yet, it was the first thing that came to mind. It felt appropriate right now.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> When he looked back at her, Sypha found herself suddenly frozen in place by the look in his eyes, her heart pounding so loud in her chest she thought it might explode. He looked at her like he </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> her. She could read the sheer desire that almost turned to desperation, she could read how hard he fought that desire, could tell that every fiber of his body were screaming for her. She could also read all his affection, perhaps even his love for her. How tender his feelings were, and how it was those feelings exactly that kept him from acting on his desire.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>How terrified he was of losing her, particularly through his own fault.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Her lips parted. She knew she had to say something. She </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to say something.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>There was a crash in the street, and Trevor rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Welp. Looks like we have a job to do.”</p>
<p>Just as gently, he took her hand down, leaving it limp alongside her body. Somehow, he couldn’t read her as easily as she could. Somehow, he had no idea of the emotions that were coursing threw her body.</p>
<p>“You coming or what?”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Her cheeks were burning, and Sypha shook her head, trying to collect herself. Alucard was right. Trevor </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> distracting her, but that only meant that she had to wait for a moment when they could afford to be distracted.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>She watched his back as she started to run after him. He looked over his shoulder to check on her, and she smiled.</p>
<p>“You better not get hurt this time, Belmont!”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Hey, you should be telling that to </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, not me!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Then, a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“But I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Because she had asked him to. Because she was worth it. Because now, there was someone who wanted him not to get hurt. Because now, there was someone he wanted to be able to come back to. To spend more time with. To care for. To love, perhaps.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Because now, there was someone who made staying alive worth it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little Trepha piece, I was a bit frustrated by the fact that them getting together happened off-screen so I wanted to write about them a little.  It is my first time writing for them and more generally for the fandom, so I hope I managed to get them right, and I would love to know your thoughts! Any comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>